Conventionally, there is known a technology that detects anomaly occurring on a device used for vehicles. Patent Literature 1 discloses the technology that uses a shock sensor included in an in-vehicle device to detect anomaly occurring on the in-vehicle device, for example.
Conventionally, there is known a system in which a vehicular communication device includes a narrow area communicator and performs wireless communication with vehicular communication devices mounted on other vehicles or with roadside devices by using the narrow area communicator so that a driver of the subject vehicle can receive various services (hereinafter referred to as in-vehicle communication services). There is known an example system in which the vehicular communication device transmits a position of a subject vehicle, namely, a vehicle using the vehicular communication device, to another vehicular communication device or a roadside device, and thereby provides a driver of the subject vehicle with an in-vehicle communication service corresponding to the subject vehicle position.